


Malfoy's Mistake

by idiotinafez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotinafez/pseuds/idiotinafez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Weasley prank goes awry when Draco Malfoy gets involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malfoy's Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple of years ago and I only just found it again. It's a bit ridiculous and not to be taken seriously but I'd appreciate any constructive criticism of the writing style!

Malfoy's Mistake  
Harry and Ron climbed through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room after just having spent the evening in the library working on a particularly nasty essay from Snape about the theory of Poignant Peruvian Poisons as punishment for bewitching the entire store of bat spleens to chase Crabbe and Goyle around the dungeon for twenty hilarious minutes.  
“I’m telling you Harry, I’d rather brew myself an intestine twister than suffer one more essay like that”  
But Harry didn’t reply, he was more concerned about the way Fred, George Ginny and Hermione abruptly ended their seemingly engaging conversation when Harry and Ron entered the room. This worried Harry slightly. The twins hadn’t managed much mischief in a while now, and Harry had an uncomfortable feeling they were planning another disaster. Harry was very much his father’s son, so usually the prospect of a bout of rule breaking would be a brilliant end to the day, but he really didn’t think he’d survive another three foot essay if they got caught, and as for Ron, well he really didn't want to lose his best friend to an intestine twister.  
On the plus side, they didn’t seem to have the intention of including him any tine soon. Ron didn’t seem to suspect anything, he plonked himself down on a plump armchair closest to the fire and promptly began to snore.   
Am I imagining things? Harry thought to himself, but his suspicions were reinforced at the sight of Hermione, of all people, sharing a mischievous glance with the others as he sat down between her and Ginny.  
“Harry, I really think you need a haircut” Ginny suddenly exclaimed. “would you like me to do it for you?” she asked, rather forcefully.  
“Er, no thanks Ginny… it’s fine like this, thanks” Harry replied nervously  
But too late, Ginny had grabbed her wand and aimed a severing charm at the clump of hair that Hermione had grabbed from behind.  
“OW, Hermione!” He yelled, whirling around to face her. “What in Merlin’s beard do you think you’re doing?” he whined, now turning to glare at Ginny too.  
But he didn’t get an explanation for their behaviour, the twins merely smirked as Ginny triumphantly pocketed Harry’s hair, sharing a quickly stifled giggle with Hermione as they fled to the girl’s dormitories.   
“What’s got into you all tonight?” Harry shouted after the twin’s retreating backs.

 

The next morning dawned bright and crisp, and Harry decided to forget about his friends weird behaviour, and by breakfast he had more important things on his mind, which arrived with a splash in his morning Snitchpuffs. Errol was scooped out of his bowl and he flapped soggily away revealing six small, chocolate eggs wrapped in brightly coloured foil. They must have been from Mrs Weasley, Harry realised, and was touched to see a red and gold egg with his name on it. As Ron’s fist sailed in aiming straight for the maroon wrapping, the unexpected treat was immediately snatched from his hand by a mischevious Ginny.  
“Hey! That’s mine! There’s one for you there .” Ron argued  
“You can have it back in two seconds, I just want to... erm…” she trailed off with a desperate glance at Hermione.  
“Check for any dark magic!” Hermione babbled. “you never know these days… the post could have been intercepted and we don’t want you to spend the Easter holidays in St Mungos now do we?”  
“Oh.. Uh, well thanks guys, that’s actually really considerate of you.” Ron stammered, baffled at his friend's sudden concern for his safety.   
Harry waited for them to insist on checking his egg for dark magic, but they tossed Ron his egg back after doing something with it under the table and said no more about it. Harry’s was definitely sensing some mischief, but Ron seemed happily ignorant as he lifted the chocolate to his mouth. But for the second time it was snatched from under his nose, this time by a pale hand with long, elegant fingers and manicured nails protruding from a green sleeve.  
“NOW what?!” Ron complained, but his expression turned from mildly irritated to murderously angry as he realised who had stolen the chocolate this time.  
“Give it back, Malfoy!” Harry jumped up eager to win one over on his sexy enemy.  
“Y’know Potter, I don’t think I will…” he sneered as he sauntered off in his tailored robes with the ridiculous bottle green lining that flashed when he whirled away… not that Harry had noticed the way the dark fabric clung to his porcelain skin.  
He was just about to run after him when the elegant blond stopped ten feet away, wearing his signature smirk, and a glint in his eye, as if daring Harry to accept the challenge. He’d never looked sexier. As if Harry would miss the chance of having an excuse to talk about Malfoy, to chase him, maybe even get the beautiful bastard alone for a few seconds. But as Harry was rising from his seat, instead of encouraging Harry into a duel as he usually did, Draco simply bit into the chocolate. Harry stopped short, disappointed. The twins, Ginny and Hermione however, had an entirely different reaction. Something along the lines of a gasp, a splutter of pumpkin juice and the crunch of a slice of toast, crushed in her fist.  
“HEY!” Ron exclaimed as he clambered over the bench, wand at the ready, too preoccupied to notice Ginny and Hermione sitting wide eyed watching the proceedings with increasingly horrified expressions. The twins, by this point were almost crying with mirth.  
Malfoy was advancing again, but before Harry could think of a single hex a strange expression had come over the supermodel features. He was gazing wide eyed at Harry with wonder, a manic grin spreading across his face as he sank to his knees. Harry was completely unused to this behaviour and was at a loss of how to respond to the now gibbering Draco at his feet.  
“Can somebody please tell me what is going on?” Harry demanded, but he would have to wait a little longer for an explanation.  
“Not here Harry, help me get him out before he does something stupid.” Hermione whispered, pulling on Malfoy’s arm desperately.  
Between the two of them and a helping hand from Ginny the managed to get past the Hufflepuffs unnoticed and they were halfway past the Ravenclaw table before heads started turning. Typical of Harry’s luck, Draco’s lean muscular body went rigid right next to the Slytheirn table, causing the three of them to topple over in a tangle of robes. Noting much could be seen under the masses of black fabric for a while, but then Ginny and Hermione rose to reveal The Chosen One splayed across the chest of the Slytherin Ice Prince. Draco seemed to realise this belatedly in his befuddled state, allowing time for the entire Great Hall to ogle before he rolled over, trapping Harry beneath him in a steely grip that was sexy as fuck. Harry’s plans of escape were driven from his mind by the overpowering scent of Malfoy, a mixture of a pine, cinnamon and musk, with a whiff of something fruitier. It altogether reminded him of Christmas. And it was as if Christmas had come early for Harry—Malfoy was on top of him. His weight felt so good pressing down against every inch of his body, warming him against the cold floor of the Great Hall… the Great Hall?! He had completely forgotten everything outside his and Draco’s bubble of bliss, but pushing Malfoy off him he looked up to find hundreds of pairs of eyes peering at him with a range of harmless curiosity to downright glaring.  
Harry composed himself enough to manage an embarrassed huff and attempted to get up. But, unfortunately Malfoy had grabbed his leg with more enthusiasm than an exited puppy. “Get off me you ...you... WHAT are you doing?  
As if he’d read his mind, the only reply Harry received were the most adorable puppy dog eyes he’d ever seen. Harry attempted to walk out of the Great Hall with as much dignity as he could muster. Unfortunately, it did not have the desired effect. Malfoy was refusing to let go, which meant that the only sound to be heard was the slither of Malfoy’s silk robes against the polished tiles as he was dragged along the floor painstakingly slowly. They had only managed a few feet when-  
“HARRY I LOVE YOU HARRY WILL YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND HARRY PLEASE BECAUSE I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH AND I JUST WANT TO KISS YOU RIGHT NOW AND NEVER EVER STOP BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH Y-”  
A gag, makeshift handcuffs and a stunning hex later, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George were all gathered in moaning myrtles bathroom, deciding what to do with Malfoy, who was currently trying to straddle harry against the sinks.   
“You’re telling me that you spiked the Easter egg with a love potion, intended for RON?!” Harry was fuming.  
“Yes, we thought it would be funny! It was surprisingly easy actually, but you see Malfoy ate the egg instead of Ron…” Hermione trailed off, catching sight of Harry’s expression as he was being thoroughly ravished by the crazed Slytherin.  
Truthfully though, Harry was having a very hard time keeping up his ‘indignant Gryffindor’ façade and every inch of his body was aching to have the sexy ass ice prince there and then on the bathroom floor. His ability to form coherent thoughts was rapidly diminishing, especially since the beautiful Slytherin was so bloody enthusiastic. Every time Draco touched him he would lose another chunk of his sanity, and soon he had completely forgotten that Malfoy was under the influence of an extremely strong love potion, forgotten that he was currently pressed against a wall in the girls bathroom with an audience of five of his disgruntled fellow Gryffindors. He was completely lost in a world that was Draco.  
Ginny came to her senses first, and stepped in before Malfoy could get a hold on Harry’s tie with his teeth. Ripping them apart, she slapped Malfoy across the face and assumed a protective stance in front of Harry, who was flushed, breathless and dizzy. Then nobody moved for a few minutes, while Harry desperately tried to gain his composure and Malfoy struggled to look angry, lustful and indignant at the same time. Ginny then marched Harry out of the bathroom, leaving the rest of them to deal with Malfoy. Once in the corridor, the cool air helped to clear Harry’s head, and he could properly focus. What he saw however was not a welcoming sight. It was startling how much Ginny resembled her mother when she was angry. Those Weasley women with their glares. His brain offered no explanation to Harry’s tongue so he merely walked away as fast as he could without actually running.  
...One week later…  
The gossip circulating the school had only just begun to die down. But it would never be truly forgotten, the day Ice-Prince Malfoy fell in love with the Boy Who Lived. And, as usual Hogwarts had outdone itself with the range of extremely imaginative rumours.  
As for the new Kimye of Hogwarts themselves, both were dealing with recent events in their own way. Harry, who was rather more accustomed to the attention of others, was merely shrugging off as much as he could, and only hexing a couple of really insolent twats. Plus the Weasleys were admirably fighting his corner, as it was all their fault anyway, as Harry only had to remind them a few hundred times. But the truth was, under all the constant denial, Harry’s control was cracking. He longed for the rumours to be true, longed to shout ‘Yes my boyfriend is Draco Malfoy!’ and ‘Yes I am in love with him’. But it wasn't the accusations or the articles in the Daily Prophet that hurt the most, it was the truth. And the reality was, that Draco was under the influence of a love potion that day. Harry hadn't even caught a glimpse of him since the incident, he was absent from the lessons they shared, nowhere to be found in the bustle of the corridors and he suspected Crabbe and Goyle were stealing food for him.  
Hating the stuffy air of a dorm shared by five and unable to tune out Ron's snoring Harry got the old invisibility cloak out and found himself drawn up through the astronomy tower to the circular turret-roof gardens where the cooling breeze was full of the scent of the various flora in bloom under the waning moon. Just as he was about to settle behind a lone hydrangea he caught sight of a figure sprawled in a rather despondent fashion across a garden bench. He was wrapped in dark furs, which were contrasted boldly by the shock of sleek blonde hair, like spun silver in the moonlight. There was no mistaking his identity, but confident in his invisibility, Harry was content to observe from a distance, unseen. Long moments of quiet yearning passed until the still air was disturbed with a small, sad sigh from the bundle of the furs. The next breath was expelled in much the same fashion, only with an acquired two syllables that sent Harry's heart into overdrive.  
"Harry" permeated the silence so briefly that the hidden romantic couldn't be sure he'd imagined the perfect sound.

In years to come the pair would make a point of visiting the spot on the anniversary of that night, hand in hand.


End file.
